Square World
by ExotheBoss
Summary: 'Cuz Cube land is already the name of another awesome story. Accepting OC's but only six. Please R&R. That's it. I'm done. Stop. Your still reading this. - -' STOP READING THIS AND READ THE STORY!
1. Intro

_NEW STORY! Oc's welcome whether human or monster. Please send in reviews. Format at the bottom. Story on Minecraft. Hardcore Minecraft._

In the beginning…

The dark, black office. That's where all Exo's problems start. Every time he gets an annoying headache. If he ignores it and dismisses it as a random occurrence the symptoms increase. They go from headache to fever to black spots in vision to stomach aches. He learned that if the symptoms went in that order, he had to go to the office for work.

He would leave his penthouse apartment of Fanfi and Main Street. The assassin would pass his old OC training school and smile. Then he saw the office and would roll his eyes and grimace. He would trudge on and notice his symptoms decreasing the closer he got to the black fortress-like building.

When he entered, the cute zombie-secretary would wink and say…

"I'm guessing the Big Guy wants you?"

"Unfortunately, it seems that way," Exo said, stowing away his hatred. Lexi was extremely nice for a zombie and had a motherly tone around him.

Exo waved goodbye. That was the only part Lexi didn't get. She knew The Boss would only have the poor boy up there for at most a half an hour. Yet everytime the OC would come back down, he would have scars, injuries, covered in sweat, and holding a new weapon. She wished she knew what went on up there, but she was paid to be a secretary along with Pat and just keep quiet.

Always that horrible grin. Everytime. Exo would walk into the office and find his employer with an evil grin. Pearly white teeth yet, The Boss had black fiery skin, flaming hair, and glowing red eyes.

"Hello, Exo," he would say slowly and painfully.

_Hello fresh meat I think you mean, _Exo would think.

"What brings you into to your employer today?"

"I think you know why I'm here… Boss," Exo seethed, making the word sound like an insult.

"Oh right, I gave you a case of Soul Sickness. I forgot, you see. I was waking up this morning and I thought-" the employer started trying to sound surprised.

"You thought 'what torment will I put Exo through today?'" Exo spat out angrily.

"My, my. Someone's touchy today," The Boss said, with a hint of amusement, "What happened Exo?"

The Boss put on his best 'I actually care about what you're about to say' face.

Exo mumbled something.

"Hmm?" The Boss asked.

"I said… I killed myself in Minecraft," Exo said. His combat boots had suddenly became very interesting.

"Aww… what happened?" The Boss teased in a baby voice.

Exo glared at the black spirit.

"Well, I passed out for a second thanks to your Soul Sickness. When I woke up my character was dead and I couldn't figure out why," Exo explained.

The Boss looked like he was zoned out.

Exo snapped his fingers.

"Oh, sorry. I was just think that I have the perfect mission for you today now that you've told me that hilario- I mean upsetting story."

"It has to do with Minecraft?"

"Oh it has to do with ALL Minecraft."

"Sweet, I get to go to the Minecraft world!"

The Boss chuckled. He stopped abruptly.

"Hey, what's that?" The Boss asked pointing behind Exo.

Exo turned and The Boss Sparta-kicked him into the purple portal in the closet.

"Well, I hope the game-jumping portal doesn't fail," The Boss said before hitting a button on the intercom, "Lexi? Send up some coffee."

EOC

_Well, well. Some more backstory. Anyway, time for OC's. I think for this story…_

_*spins wheel of OCness* (it lands on…)_

_I'll take SIX OC's. GET YOUR OC SPOTS WHILE THEY'RE HOT!_

_Format:_

_Name:_

_Species: (e.g. creeper, villager, human)_

_Age:_

_Fav thing in Minecraft:_

_Least Fav thing in Minecraft:_

_Other: (such as how they want to enter the story)_

_As always… Keep Readin'! (I'm ExotheBoss and I approve this message.)_


	2. Mobs, Miners, and Evil Leaders of Death

_What is this?! Two chapters in a row from ExotheBoss? What has the world come to?! Well, here we go. BTW this story is sorta based off my survival world._

The Intruder

Exo landed on soft green grass. He heard water flowing and the sound of sheep in the distance. He was on a small island in the middle of a large blue lake. He saw lake coast twenty feet from where he was. He jumped in the shallow water and swam to the coastline. There was a forest ahead. He bravely walked through it. Exo mumbled things about The Boss under his breath.

He reached the end of the forest and found an extreme hill. Exo decided he need to live. (derp) He walked up to a tree and chopped it down. He cut the logs into wooden planks and put four together. A blinding flash made Exo turn away. In place of the planks, he saw a brand new crafting table. It glowed with whiteness.

Exo grinned and crafted a pick.

"Achievement get: TIME TO MINE!"

Exo went to work on his house.

Far away, in an unknown location, figures watched Exo's progress.

"He's already cut down one of our precious trees," one figure hissed.

"Be silent," said the head figure.

"I must agree with him, sir," said a tall, lithe figure.

"I SAID BE SILENT!"

The area went quiet. It stayed this way until Exo dug into the mountain. A collective gasp went up from the room's audience.

"He must be stopped!"

"This is an outrage!"

"I have family nearby that nature-hater!"

"I will personally destroy him!"

"SILENCE!"

The room's uproar hushed.

The head figure turned to the tall one.

"Contact Mob group 1 and 2," the tall one ordered.

Everyone went dead silent. That protocol was saved for the worst offenders. It had not been brought out in most of the figure's present lifetimes.

One creature stood and addressed the one in charge.

"Sire, maybe that is a little too harsh."

The figure was disintegrated in a blast of black magic.

Now, the room was so silent, you couldn't hear the breath of anyone there.

"I want the Council notified and the troops prepared," the leader commanded.

A few seconds later, a zombie in iron armor burst in.

"Siiiiiir, The rebels have escaaaaaaped," the undead warrior moaned.

The leader pounded the armrests of his chair.

"FIND THEM!"

"Y-y-yes siiiiir!"

"I'll make some cake, I'll make some cake," Exo sang.

He was struggling to remain positive after the day he had. After digging into the mountain to make a nice cave home, he had spent too much time chopping down trees in the forest. It was dark when he was heading back. Hands started reaching out of the ground.

He bolted. Some zombies scratched him as he ran by. The assassin grimaced and kept running. He heard arrows whiz by his head.

"Son of a bitch!" Exo yelled while running. He ran around a corner and was face to face with a frowning enemy.

Its eyes glowed red and it began to hiss.

"NO! NONONONONONON-!" BOOOOOM!

Exo flew through the air and smashed into his house's door. Exo groaned and stumbled into his house.

He then passed out on the floor.

He woke up in the dead of night. Exo crafted a book and started a log. He told about his first night using colorful vocabulary.

"Only a little bit farther guys!" Creepetta hissed.

"Kicketyklickclakciklick," said one skeleton to another.

"Clakcikityklacyklick," said the other.

The Enderman stayed quiet.

"Coommme onnn, guuuyss," the Zombie-girl moaned, "Okay this is annoying. I'll talk normal."

"Klick," one skeleton quipped.

"Hey, she knows where she's going. You should trust her. She's the one who got you out of that place anyway," the zombie girl quipped.

Creepetta appreciated her new friend's loyalty, but Klick was right. She didn't know where she was going.

Suddenly, the Enderman stopped and pointed. In the side of the mountain, a door was closed and the mobs could see weak torchlight from behind the door.

"There!" Creepetta said joyfully.

Zombea broke the door down. The mobs went into the safe cave.

"We're finally safe," Creepetta thought.

That was until, the enderman cried out and fell to the ground, Klick collapsed, Klack fired and missed, Zombea was punched by something, Klack was thrown into a wall, and Creepetta was choked until she blacked out.

EOC

_Yep, done. Please keep in mind that the characters in this story aren't blocky. The world is but they aren't. K? Anyway, please send in OC's, read and review, and as always Keep Readin'!_


	3. OC MADNESS

_BACK IN BLACK! Dang that song's in my head from all the Black Ops 2 commercials… Back to the subject. For those of you who read my other crappy story (XD) you know what OC madness is. Here's another chapter. I may start gnat1-ing all over the place though so ENJOY!_

The world slowly came back into focus. Creepetta woke up on the hard cobblestone floor. She saw combat boots walk by her… iron bar cage?!

She quietly got up. To her left, she saw the enderman panic in a chamber with walls of water. She also saw Zombea trying to break out of her chamber. The top of her chamber was glass that let moonlight into her cage. The sun was slowly rising.

To her right, the skeleton twins were hugging each other as outside of their cage was a pack of tamed wolves.

Finally, she noticed her cage was just a cage. That was strange.

"Looks like you guys woke up," said a cold voice.

The voice came from the human in the combat boots.

Klick and Klack started swearing in skeleton at him. The enderman was silent. Zombie pounded on the glass of her cage.

"Settle down everyone or I'll make you pay…" the human growled.

Everyone k new what he meant and stopped.

"I want answers," the human ordered.

"Answers for what?" Creepetta hissed.

The human looked surprised.

"I didn't know you could talk," he whispered to himself, "Did The Boss install a mod or something."

"What?" Creepetta asked.

"Nothing! Anyway, why do you mobs attack me? What have I done to you?!"

"We didn't attack you. We ran away from the other mobs who thought we were traitors for liking humans. We broke out and went to your house to help you."

"Right because creepers always want to help or look at my stuff or think everything is nice until BOOM!"

"That's a stereotype. First of all, we are um… the *mumble*"

"The what?" the human asked.

"We're sort of the… failures of the mobs."

"How so?" the human said actually showing interest.

Creepetta perked up. She may actually be able to befriend the human.

"Well, I have a rare malformation in creepers where my fuse doesn't reach my TNT. I can't explode. The enderman is extremely shy and is easily pressured into stuff. I can explain why that's bad later. Klick and Klack say they owe their lives to a human who stopped some dogs from killing their parents. Finally, Zombea, my best friend, doesn't like the taste of human brains.

"Chicken is much healthier," the zombie girl chimed in.

Suddenly, the dirt above the human crumbled and a figure fell into the room. Dust flew everywhere and you could here the human and the figure draw swords. The dust cleared and it turned out the figure, who was pushing his sword against the human's, was also a human. He had tan skin, a grey T-shirt, and jeans.

"Oh, hi Anubis," the first human said.

"You're not confused that you found me in an alternate gaming universe?" said the one called Anubis.

"Not really, I kinda game-jump to," said the first human.

"What's your name?" Creepetta blurted out.

"My name? Oh it's Exo," said Exo.

"I'm Creepetta, that's Zombea, the skeletons are Klick and Klack and I don't know the enderman's name."

"are you interrogating them?" Anubis asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna have dinner with them," Exo said casually. Anubis stared at him for a minute or so.

"Seems legit," he said after a little bit.

After a meal of raw milk, pork, and dry fresh bread, Exo asked them more questions. They would soon have to gather more allies, the assassin thought as he heard the tale of the mobs.

Glenderman hated when people were late for meetings.

He checked his watch for the fifth time and started to shake with rage.

No, he told himself.

He calmed down went over his speech for the umpteenth time.

A few minutes later, eleven and half according to his watch, the other couns-derman arrived.

"What is it now, Glen?" teased Menderman, "Another case of lost zombies or is it some skeletons that are afraid of the dark?"

Glenderman smiled to himself evilly on the inside. He could finaly shut up this idiot.

"Actually, it's a case from the Dark King himself," he said smugly.

The other ten enderpeople not in the conversation gasped.

"What did you say?" Menderman asked, shocked.

"There is a human (collective gasp in background) down on the southern peninsula," Glenderman announced and paused for effect, "The traitor mobs have also made it to him."

"It's a crisis!"

"No! My grandmother lives there!"

"That's near the mine and village 304!"

"Those failures made it?"

"Okay, okay settle down! To answer you, yes it is; her cookies are delicious; he is very close to those places; and Notch, curse him, blessed them I guess," Glenderman said.

"Alright, then let's get to it, Lead couns-derman," Menderman said sincerely finally showing respect.

Glenderman smiled deviously. This crisis could finally let him show off his abilities. He would save the Mobian (NOT a copy) people, execute the traitors, and take all the glory.

In his dreams, I suppose…

Exo was looking around his house when he saw a relatively flat place with sheep grazing in it. It was still night so he and Anubis was wary and the mobs were on edge.

Just past the sheep, there was a glowing light. Exo motioned for the mobs to follow the humans.

"I think it's a village," Anubis whispered.

Exo nodded in reply. The village appeared to be desolate. The houses were dark and the doors were locked. The only sign of life was the steady glow of redstone streetlamps and the farms scattered around the village.

They turned a corner and noticed some zombies patrolling the village with stone swords. One red-faced creeper, which made an interesting color, ordered them around.

"Check the houses again!" he screamed, "A spider-jockey came bearing news of a human close by! He must not infiltrate us."

Exo smiled. Too easy. The zombies were being split up. He gave his group of mobs a long, hard look before giving them presents. He tossed the skeletons there bows. He gave Zombea a stone sword. He nodded at the enderman before staring puzzled at Creepetta. He snapped his fingers and motioned for her to follow.

Anubis took the skeletons and enderman with him while Zombea followed Exo and Creepetta. They sneaked along the gravel roads before encountering two zombies. They hadn't seen them yet because they were talking about last night's game. Exo grabbed the two mob girls and pulled them out of the guard's sight into an alley. As soon as the troops were walking past, Exo leaned in and whispered to Creepetta.

"Cats! Big, feral, ocelots with claws and teeth!"

Creepetta yelped and started her defective creeper countdown.

"_HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

The guards looked at her for a split second before running from the village.

Exo smiled before Zombea punched him in the jaw.

"What the-"

"What is wrong with you?" the zombie demanded furiously.

"I couldn't give her a weapon so I let her use one she already had," Exo growled before throwing his sword.

It embedded itself in a zombie rounding the corner. The assassin smirked and moved on while zombie comforted her friend who was scared out of her mind. What a jerk…

Anubis was having fun needless to say because he was surrounded by enemies in unknown territory.

(Cue back in black by ACDC. You'll get this if you saw the black ops commercial)

"Surprise!" Anubis shouted while stabbing a cadaver. It's friend swiped at him but an arrow found him right between the eyes.

Klack said something in skeleton. (surprise) Klick rolled his eyes. Klick took out a blindfold, put it on, and shot a guard.

"Klickety," he said which translates to surprise.

Three zombies with stone axes jumped out from behind the three. They all groaned simultaneously.

"Suuuurpriiissse!"

The three zombies were there for one moment, now they weren't. A faint trail of purple could be seen. Suddenly, three zombies fell off the church steeple of the village and hit the ground too hard.

The enderman's eyes were smiling as it said something in its language. Everyone knew what it had said. But that's where the fun ended. The creeper with two zombies that had leather chestplates called out.

"Surprise," the creeper hissed. It's foot scratched a curved piece of iron on a piece of flint. A small spark flew onto a wooden house.

(Quick A/N: Villagers are not bald and stuff, that would be weird. They are normal people.)

Suddenly, the door to that house flew open and a family of humans ran out. The children screamed when they saw the zombie's and the parents dragged and carried them away from the inferno. The creeper in charge nodded and the zombies chased after the family.

The pair of undead didn't make it far. Our heroic pair of undead shot them down with their precision.

The creeper looked panicked, but calmed down quickly. It knew what it had to do.

"FOR LORD HEROBRINE!" it hissed while running at Anubis. Exo came around a corner with a map in his hands but reacted quickly.

Arrows and swords all hit at the same time and the creeper hissed no more nor did it explode.

But, let's backtrack on that map.

Exo had left behind the two mobs while mumbling about one in particular. He was itching for more practice dummies to get out his frustration. Suddenly, a hand pulled him into a house.

Exo felt his sword leave it's sheath but not in his hands. He readied his fists. His first punch was blocked and a family of villagers in the corner of the house gasped.

"Calm down, young miner," the blocker said. He was a man with a beard and a nice black fedora. An aura of friendliness came off him.

"You'll need this to defeat… my…" the man said handing a map to Exo.

"Who are you?" Exo asked.

"I'm a friend," the man said smiling as if that was a secret joke, "Now you must leave, take Sophiana with you. She is special."

"Um, okay," Exo said looking at the new girl.

"Come on, now. Get moving!"

"Ok thanks…" Exo said trying to get the stranger's name.

The man just smiled and waved as they moved on.

The village was burning down. The families had fled. The new girl had drawn her sword when she saw Creepetta, but Exo promised her that he would explain later.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Exo jumped as he knew that noise as one of an angry enderman.

Suddenly, a black form fell from a portal that opened up. The enderman went over to the new black figure.

She picked him up and looked at the group for help. She wanted to take him with her. Exo looked wary but trusted the enderman's judgment. He went to help her but Zombea waved him off and helped the Enderman carry the new one.

They trekked back to Exo's house, where Exo quickly crafted some beds and they collapsed onto them.

DA END… of the chapter.

_Okay here's a thing I'll do for every chapter._

_What's really in my MC world(Boring): For this chapter, there was no village, or strange map. Just mindless sheep._

_Anyway, by Gnat1-ing I meant there will be a shotgun-blast of updates soon. He is a boss author BTW so check him out. Got three OC spots left. Send em in please! And it never hurts to review unless I get the Boss to 'talk' you into reviewing. Watch out for cats with guns and just Keep readin'!_


	4. Oc madness 2

_New update I derped up last night and didn't update… nice fail on me. Anyway, if you like my stories (psh like anyone does) I highly suggest subscribing to me so you can be alerted when I make new stories. I have six soon to be seven I think. Anyway, ENJOY!_

Exo cracked his eye open. He never was tired. The adrenaline kept him awake. He quietly got up from his bed and tip-toed past the others. The creeper looked like it was still awake. Exo stared at Creepetta and froze. He stayed like that until he heard faint hissing almost like… snoring. He was safe.

He grabbed the map he got from the strange man, picked up his stone sword, made a few torches, and went outside.

He was cautious. The house was dark, so it wouldn't attract enemies. The cost was clear but the assassin proceeded with care. He went through the forest and used torch to see his map.

It looked like an area nearby was circled and had a pair of dice that seem to have both landed on 1. Exo shrugged and walked on.

Little did he know that he was being watched by almost everything.

He thought he heard a noise. Being in a dark forest with little or no light reminded him of something. He heard a deep indiscernible sound. He knew what creature made that sound. He ran, looking down at his shoes. It couldn't hurt him if he didn't look at it.

_**A/N: I now see why mojang had copyright infringement with slender.**_

He was almost to the place on the map. He tripped and fell in a small hole.

"Oof!" he cried as he smacked the stone ground.

He got up slowly and shook his head. He saw a small crack that was emitting smoke. He stabbed at the rock with his sword and it crumbled. Bits of rock rained down into what lay before him. The oven that emitted the smoke was extinguished.

Exo had a bad feeling about entering but he heard the sound again and decided what was down there couldn't be worse. He jumped and heard the creature pass by. He held his breath. The mob had lost him. It was leaving. Exo relaxed. He relaxed too early. He heard a bowstring tighten behind him.

His eyes widened and his hand went for his sword.

"Don't!" rasped a voice from behind him. Exo held his hands up reluctantly and slowly turned around. The archer wasn't anyone he'd seen before.

She had jet-black hair with engineer goggles like the ones he had at his place perched on top of it, a dark green T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black converse that reached mid-calf. But what caught his attention was her eyes. Her right one was purple and the left one was lime green. They both had slitted pupils.

Enderman's eye. Or Enderwoman's eye.

"Have you been following me?" he asked.

The archer tilted her head.

"I guess not. Listen, I come in peace. I was following a map given to me by a strange villager. It led me here."

The half-human looked at him in the eyes. Exo instinctively looked away. The archer smirked.

"What did you expect to find?" she asked.

"Certainly not this place," Exo said still looking away.

"I'm not like an enderman. I won't freak out when you look at me. Maybe."

Exo relaxed and turned back to her.

"Well, um… I'm kind of leading a team against the mobs and I'm wondering if you want to help me," the assassin said nervously.

The half-enderman thought for a minute.

"Maybe. I don't trust you yet," she stated.

"Oh well, if you want to help, my house is over by the mountain. I have a two other humans, two skeletons, two enderman, a creeper, and a zombie helping me."

The half-human didn't look surprised.

"Okay, now leave."

"Fine, but be careful, something was chasing me before I dropped in," Exo said while climbing out.

"Oh wait, what's your name?" Exo asked before he sealed up the hole.

The half-human teen hesitated.

"Snake," she said finally.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you later Snake."

And with that Exo moved on.

The sound.

"Really? No head-start?" Exo mumbled sarcastically. He took off. The next place was circled and had a few symbols on it. The symbols looked a huge distance, a piece of flint, and a piece of stone.

The sound got closer and Exo felt his head getting fuzzy.

"My god, not a slender cameo."

Sorry.

He kept running. His torch extinguished and he fell down a small chasm he didn't see. He smacked the bottom.

"Augh!"

The noises echoed down the chasm. Exo hid under and overhang. The hellish sounds disappeared. Exo turned and saw a small make-do house in the chasm wall. He went over to the window and peered inside. He knocked on the door. No one answered.

He heard the cracking of stone nearby. It was not coming from inside the house but at one end of the chasm. Exo sneaked along the walls sword at the ready. The figure was digging at the wall. Exo thought he recognized the being.

"Ixchel?" he asked.

The figure whirled around and clubbed Exo with the stone pick. Exo slammed into the wall. He saw stars.

"I'm not Ixchel. I'm your worst nightmare," he said.

Another blow struck Exo. He only felt half of it. He didn't stay conscious long enough to feel it.

EOC

_Cliffhanger. Continuation will be up tomorrow. Don't worry. Sweet dreams Exo; don't let the slenderman bite. Yeah bad joke anyway. Caio! Keep Readin'!_


	5. OC madness 3

_Herp derp. Here's another update of OC madness. OC's are closed btw. I will be increasing the max OC amount in this one for you guys to make up for my terrible internet and unable to connect-ness. So if you filled out the format completely, your oc is in. Enjoy!_

The world's chunks came back to Exo slowly.

He realized he was tied up and could hear someone nearby.

"Let me go!" he yelled to the figure behind him. It sounded like he was swearing about diamonds.

"Not a chance, dipthong," said the person.

"Why are you holding me captive?! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, this is only for my enjoyment only," the figure cackled he stepped out of the shadows, in front of Exo.

The figure or he had a black T-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, spiky, blonde hair, and cerulean eyes. He smirked at Exo.

"Now, you're a friend of my annoying brother. I hate my brother. Therefore, I hate you. I love torture. Therefore, I'm going to torture you until you answer some questions."

"_Maybe the map was telling me that this was a bad place or an enemy fort and this is one of them! I can't give up my base. They could be planning an attack!" Exo thought in italics. What?_

"Let's start with the basics," said the figure. And with that he smashed Exo's hand with an iron ingot.

"Aah!"

"Now where did you come from?"

Exo stayed silent.

"Okay then. Cave spider venom is extremely acidic. But why don't I let you figure that out?" said the torturer. He dumped a small bowl of sickly green venom on Exo's combat boots. He waited for the screams.

"HA! The Boss did this to me one time and from then on I wear acid proof boots!" Exo said before his captor started punching him.

"Alright that's it!" Exo said while straining his bindings.

He heard the snap of one followed by a chorus of snaps. He got up and took out his sword.

"Wait!" the torturer said reaching for his bow.

"No, you listen to me. I'm forming a resistance against the mobs and I'm inviting you because I'm merciful," Exo said coldly.

"You're merciful?"

"The other option is I slice into bite-size pieces and feed you to my pet wolves," Exo threatened darkly.

"Um… I'll join you then."

"What's your name?"

"Miles. Miles Flystone."

"I'm Exo. WE better get moving. I have a map that leads me to places that I usually don't enjoy but who cares, leap of faith I guess."

"Umm… Since my only other choice is death, I guess I'll join you."

Exo then pointed out where his house was and what to expect when he got there.

He then peeked out of the chasm. He looked around for the creature stalking him. No sign of it. He got up and started jogging to the next place. It was marked by a dying flower and a skeleton.

"This just keeps getting better," Exo muttered. Then he heard the mobs noise.

"Of course," the assassin muttered. He sprinted down the hills and through the forest.

It was a normal night for Alex. His redstone fortress had destroyed another wave of intruders.

The shouts of traitor never affected him. Neither did the sun. He loved and relished that more than redstone. The day star never melted his black bones. The sun doesn't scar the Skeletons that wither away their victims.

Anyway, Alex the Wither Skeleton was patrolling his walls for the final time before he would go to bed. Suddenly, he heard it. He knew things were about to get serious. He ran down the stairs, feet clacking off the stone. He hit the lever. Pistons could be heard. Barricades rose up. Water flowed into a moat and out of the castle walls. TNT cannons rose out of the floor. Alex looked around, desperately wanting a target to sap from.

"Leave me alone!" said someone.

Alex realized that it was a human voice. A possible ally. He scanned the area even more carefully. There he was! The human ran into the clearing and spotted the fort. This was Alex's big chance to defeat the mob army.

Exo ran into the clearing and saw the fortress. He was surprised but ran to the drawbridge.

"Let me in!" he cried over the walls.

The drawbridge started to lower. Exo turned to see a black aura coming out of the forest. It was getting closer.

"Hurry!" he yelled. The drawbridge moved a little faster. It suddenly stopped in mid-air. It didn't move. Exo got what the person lowering it was doing. He jumped up and rolled down the drawbridge. While the world spun, Exo could hear grunting and the thudding of the drawbridge closing.

He slowly got up to thank the good Samaritan.

"Thanks whoever- AAH!" Exo yelled as he saw the owner of the castle. The assassin drew his sword and waved it around tenaciously.

"Stay back! You'll get no life force from me!" he yelled to Alex.

"Let me explain," Alex said calmly.

"You can talk, too?" Exo said lowering the blade.

"What do you mean 'too'?" Alex inquired.

Exo told his story from the beginning. Alex then told him his name and how he got here. He apparently hated the Nether and had found a portal to the Overworld. He built a castle and had been an enemy of the mob army since.

"Well, I'm forming a team of… elite… fighters… to take on the mob army. Want to join?" Exo said half-lying. Some members of his team were good. Others were…

Alex agreed and Exo made a makeshift map. Alex agreed to meet him there and began to pack his stuff. He tossed Exo a bucket of water for safety measures. Exo waved goodbye and began to follow the directions of the mysterious map to the next location.

E O C

_Done. And took way too long. Sorry guys. I promise for quicker updates since school will be dying down soon. Anyway, I have no idea what to say now. Keep Readin'!_


End file.
